Life's Lessons
by Carebear19
Summary: On Hiatus Alex never died, Tess good. Now on to the story... Begins before graduation, then moves a couple years into the future. Max is smothering Liz, will he listen to everyone, or lose her forever?
1. Girl's Night

**Title:** Life's Lessons 

**Author:** Carebear19

**Disclaimer:** All credit goes to Jason Katims for Roswell, and Melinda Metz, the author of Roswell High, which started it all. And I don't own the Song "Don't Be Stupid" Please don't hurt me Shania Twain, I want to live to see my first godchild... And all rights to the movie "Aladdin" belong to Disney and all it's other companies Summary: Ok, summary. it's kind of an alternate universe, but not. Pretty much everything is the same leading up to graduation, except Alex is alive, and Tess obviously never killed him, betrayed the group, got pregnant, .. (You get the picture) Part 1 is just before graduation and explains how some things are different because of the changes above. Part 2 and on are a few years in the future and will explain when and where and all that fun stuff.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story involving a song, so please let me know what you think. There are a few slight changes to the song, as I did it as I thought they would sing it as Karaoke. And people do usually tend to change a word or two to make the song fit them... thanx

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Hey Chica, what's up?" Liz looked up as Maria walked in the restaurant.

"Not much, just finishing these." Liz said gesturing to the ketchup bottles she was in the middle of refilling.

"Uggh, I can't _wait_ for school to be over in a week, then we are free, _free_ of West Roswell High, and_ free_ of alien themed restaurants." Maria said with a grin as she jumped up to sit on the counter next to where Liz was working. "_So_ you packed yet?" She asked with a grin.

"Not any more than you Maria, _or_ any of the others that is. Except Tess." She said with a smile.

When Tess first came to Roswell, no one would have believed the four girls would become best friends by their Senior Year, _especially_ after Tess and Max kissed at the Prom during their Junior Year. But, that kiss _actually_ did some good. Max finally remembered all of their past, and was able to _truly_ convince Isabel that Velondria didn't betray them, _which_ came in handy when Kivar came looking for her. And, Tess realized that she and Max didn't belong together, she'd known it in her heart for sometime, but all those years of Neusado telling her otherwise were hard to get past.

Now, she and Max were as close as ever, _and_ preparing to go to Harvard together. And Tess, well _sometimes_ Liz wondered if there was something with Kyle and her, even though Kyle had said he thought of her _only_ as a sister. Every now and again, Liz wondered differently.

"Liz, chica, come back to earth."

"Huh, oh sorry Maria. What were you saying?"

"Yeah, well I was wondering what she's going to do while the rest of us are away at school. None of us are going to be close by, I _can't_ imagine being stuck here without _anyone_ in the group."

"I know, I can't imagine being _anywhere_ without someone from the group nearby." Liz said with a sigh. "It would be _so_ lonely in Boston if Max wasn't going to be there, at least I'll see _one_ friendly face everyday."

"I know, I still can't believe Michael is going to _New York_ with me. I thought he would _never_ agree to come in a million years."

"I know, _especially_ with Billy there." Liz said with a wink. Both girls knew Maria had absolutely no feelings for Billy, but when Billy had visited earlier that year, well Michael wasn't so sure of that. He _still_ didn't know what was going on where Billy was concerned, and Maria didn't see the sense in bringing it up.

Maria smiled in reply. "Speaking of packing and such, I wonder how Iz is going to get all her stuff to L.A.?" she mused.

"Same as always, U-HAUL." Liz said with a smile. The girls in the alien group had an inside joke regarding Isabel's multitude of belongings. When Iz had been debating if she would graduate early, she started looking into ways of moving her stuff to California. The only sensible one they had found was with the use of her powers. But, then she decided to stay and finish her Senior Year with the group.

Just before school started, Tess had decided she needed to move out of the Valenti home, and invited the girls to move into an apartment with her. Maria _jumped_ at the chance, _especially_ since her mom was really getting serious with Mr. Valenti, who had rejoined the Force. Liz wanted to, but couldn't as she was still 17, being the youngest in the group. Isabel had debated for a day or two, before deciding to go as well. It took some convincing, but Maria and Iz had been able to convince their parents to let them move out, and started making plans as to how to get everything into the apartment Tess had found.

As they were preparing to move their furniture, Mr. Evens decided to ask the girls how they planned to accomplish the feat of moving Isabel's furniture.

**:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:**

"I still _can't_ believe were moving into our _own _apartment." Maria exclaimed.

"I know, but then again, we're finally free of overbearing parents if we are a few minutes late, or on those _wonderful_ alien side trips." Iz said with a smile.

"So true, at least for you guys." Liz said sarcastically, but smiling just the same.

"Relax chica, you can join us as soon as you turn 18, and that is only three weeks from now." Maria said with a smile.

"Yeah, _so_ when do you want to start moving things in, and _what_ would be the quickest way?" Liz asked

"_Well_, when I was going to California, I realized that the easiest way would be through powers." Iz said looking around her room.

"Well, that works for me." Tess said quickly.

"Ok with me." Maria chipped in.

"Ok, so when do you want to start?" Liz asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Iz suggested

"What about tomorrow morning?"

The four turned around as one and looked at Mr. Evens in shock.

"We were thinking we'd start moving stuff tomorrow morning." Liz said quickly.

"Oh, ok. So how are you going to move it all there?"

"Umm.." Liz mumbled, and Iz looked around frantically.

"U-Haul." Maria said quickly, and the girls looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Mr. Evens asked.

"Yeah dad, they're having a _really_ great deal right now."

"Ok, well I have to run to the office. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, bye dad." Iz said as he left, then turned to Maria. "_U-Haul_?"

"Yeah, you haul. We're doing the work, with your powers."

The three girls looked at her in shock, then Liz started to giggle. Within minutes all of them were laughing hysterically.

**:-:-:_Present_:-:-:**

"Those days were _crazy_." Maria said with a laugh.

"I know, so what do you want to do this weekend, it's girl's night again." Liz asked

"Hmm, I don't know. We'll just have to ask everyone when they get here." Maria said as Liz finished the last container.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I want a tattoo."

Everyone looked at Tess in shock. "You want a _what_?" Liz sputtered.

"A tattoo, _something_ to do while we're still in high school and for the _first time_ in our lives can be _officially_ called a 'crazy teenager'."

"You know, that sounds like fun. I've _always_ wanted one too."

"Maria! That's crazy, even for _you_." Isabel said softly, though she really didn't seem to mean it. "Know what, I want one too."

"There's a great place one main street, they're the cleanest."

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker, _how_ do you know where there is a good tattoo shop?" Maria asked in shock.

"Well, I've been checking them out, and saving some money." she said with a shrug.

"Oh my God, it's a _miracle_. Liz Parker is coming to the dark side." Maria exclaimed laughing evilly.

"Oh Maria, stop that." Liz said with a smile.

"So, should we go?" Iz asked smiling.

"Yeah, lets go." Tess agreed, as she stood up.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Twenty minutes later they sat in the tattoo parlor. Everyone finally had made their decisions as to what they wanted, although they had all decided to keep it a secret and surprise each other. Then they were going to surprise the guys on Monday after the bandages came off, until then they would stay at the apartment and have an all out girls only weekend.

"Alright, you four ready?" the women said stepping out of one of the back rooms.

"Yeah, we're ready." Maria said as they stood up.

"Alright, Liz, you're with me, Isabel you're with Nancy, and Maria's with John, and Tess is with Kevin. Everyone set?" the women continued. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Alright, lets have some fun."


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2

* * *

Liz looked up as her friends came into the room. "Hey guys, what's up?"**

"Not much Chica, are you ready to go see our perspective mates in life?" Maria asked with a smile, "All except for poor Tess, she just has to see _Kyle_." Maria said pretending to be disgusted, but failing miserably.

"Ha ha." Tess said dryly, "So, shall we go _see_ them or _not_."

"Yeah, let's get going." Iz said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Is it just me, or did we all dress to show off our tattoos?"

"We all dressed to show off our tattoos." The other three said at once, and the four off them started to giggle.

"Well, lets go, they're expecting us any minute." Liz said as she grabbed her purse and they headed downstairs to the Crashdown.

**:-:-:**

Max lifted his head as a familiar laugh floated from the back of the Crashdown. He and the other guys were sitting in the Crashdown, thirty minutes after it closed. The girls were upstairs in Liz's room, and he was starting to wonder _what_ in heaven's name was taking them so long. But, they were finally coming, _if_ Maria's laughter was any indication.

"About _time_ they got here." Michael muttered, "They are taking..." He trailed off with a chocking sound.

Max and the others looked at Michael who was turning an odd shade of red, then followed his gaze to where the girls stood.

"Oh my god, she _actually_ did it" Alex said when he saw Maria, "Maria, you got a _tattoo_!"

"Looking good DeLuca." Kyle said with a smile.

"Thank you." Maria said twirling around. She was wearing white jeans and a lavender shirt that was split down the front just under her ribs, showing off her belly button to perfection, and the sun she had tattooed around it. "Do you guys like it?"

"Yeah, it looks great." Max said softly, while smacking Michael on the back to help him breath normally again.

"Michael, are you ok?" Maria asked softly.

"Maria, is that _real_?" He sputtered out.

"Yeah, _why_, do you not like _it_?" Maria asked indignantly.

"Yes, I mean _No_,... Yeah, I _like_ it, but didn't it _hurt_?" he trailed off, utterly confused.

"Oh spaceboy." Maria said walking over to him, "Not really, just for a second, then it was _nothing_."

"Ok, then I_ love_ it."

"Good." Maria said with a smile, before sitting down on his lap.

"Ok, so are we ready?" Alex asked

"_Actually_, we have a few more surprises." Maria said mischievously.

"You do?" Kyle asked

"Yeah," Tess said walking over, followed by Isabel and Liz. "Maria wasn't the _only_ one who got a tattoo.

"She wasn't?" Alex asked, his eyes lighting up, "Izzy?"

"Yeah, I got one too." Iz said as she turned around to reveal a small version of earth, and a five star 'V'.

"Oh, I like it." Alex said with a smile.

"Both worlds?" Max asked softly.

"Both homes, the past and the future." Iz said with a half smile.

"Neat Iz." Michael said shaking his head softly. "So Tess, what did you get?"

Tess turned around and showed them the tattoo on the small of her back. A fairy sitting on a mushroom. "I thought it was cute." She said with a small laugh.

"Very." Kyle agreed with a smile, and everyone laughed over how silly he sounded.

"So is that all? Michael asked as he and Maria stood up.

"Not yet Spaceboy."

"Maria, are you telling me that_ Liz_ got a tattoo." He said, not believing it for a second.

"_Actually_, I did."

The guys looked at Liz in shock, Alex and Kyle's mouths hung open, and Michael's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"_You_ got a tattoo." Michael sputtered out.

"Can we see?" Max asked softly, a slight smile on his face.

"Sure." Liz said turning slightly and placing her left leg so the slit in her skirt opened around it.

"Oh my _God_ Liz, how _long_ did that take?" Alex asked when he saw the design that started at her ankle and ended just under her knee.

"Only three hours." She said with a smile, "Do you guys like it?"

"I love it." Max said with another smile, as he looked at the design. Her tattoo, consisted of a rose in full bloom half way up her calf with a stem to her ankle. Branching off the stem were two other rose buds, one on each side, of various lengths. Above the rose, just under her knee was a monarch butterfly in flight.

"_Well_, what do you say we go to the movies now, the show should be starting soon." Tess said, and they all got up.

"Well, this was _definetly_ a night full of surprises." Kyle said with a smile as they walked out of the building.


	3. Guy's Night

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Max looked up as Michael walked into the bar. Michael spotted him and walked over.

"Hey Maxwell, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked as he sat down, knowing that Max never visited bars, let alone ones in Roswell.

"Funny Michael,_ funny_. I could ask you the same question." Max pointed out.

"Yeah well, I can do _whatever_ I want, Maria lets me have my free time. As long as it _doesn't_ involve any other women that is." He said with a grin, which Max didn't return.

Max turned and looked towards the stage. Michael frowned and thought about how much their lives had changed since graduation. Max and Liz had left Roswell two months after graduation, Isabel and Alex had gone to Hollywood, Kyle had gone to collage on a football scholarship, and Tess, _amazingly_ had followed him. As for Maria and himself, they had gone to New York.

Five years later, all the lives seemed to be going well. Max was almost done with medical school, and Liz,_ shockingly_, had left Harvard and decided to become a teacher. _Her_ graduation was in four months. Kyle and Tess had come back to Roswell, _married_, and he opened his own mechanic shop. Tess worked the business end of the company while Kyle did the manual work. They were both happy, and were in contact with him and Maria the most, as Jim and Amy had gotten married almost three years earlier. Jim was a sheriff again, and Amy still ran that _ridiculous_ store.

Isabel was a big model now, and Alex had hit it big in Silicon Valley. He had already asked her to marry him and plans were being made for the wedding in a year. As for Maria and him, she sang in some of the local nightclubs with Billy, and he was doing well in the art scene. Billy turned out to be a _really_ great guy, and in _fact_ had played the music at his and Maria's wedding the year before.

It was strange sometimes, thinking about how their lives had changed from how they thought they would be. The biggest difference was Max and Liz. The group always thought that those two would be the first to marry, but as of now, they weren't even close. They lived across town from each other and rarely talked about their dreams, _especially_ Liz. _She_ had changed the most of the group, and she rarely talked anymore, to _anyone_.

Everyone was back in Roswell for a yearly visit of sorts, _except_ Kyle called it early this year. Most of the group flew to California and spent a few days at Iz and Alex's place, where Kyle and Tess were already. Then the entire group drove back to Roswell, girls in one car, guys in the other. They had stopped over night in Arizona, and arrived back in Roswell the night before. _Max_ had been rather quiet the entire trip, .

"Hey Michael." Alex said sitting down, pulling Michael out of his thoughts.

"Hey Alex, What's up?"

"Oh, the usual I guess, Kyle here yet?"

"Nope, I wonder why he wanted us all to meet _here_?"

"Who knows. What about him?" Alex asked gesturing with his head towards Max.

"_Who_ knows." Michael said shaking his head.

"Hey Max." Alex said, and Max finally looked towards him

"Oh, hi Alex. You know what, I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?"

"No thanks." Alex said as Max stood up, and Michael shook his head.

"Suit yourselves, _besides_, I want to call and check on Liz."

"Don't you mean check _in_ with Liz?" Alex asked nonchalantly

"Yeah." Max said absentmindedly as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah, right." Alex muttered as soon as Max was out of earshot.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Well," Alex began sitting up, "Have you noticed the way Max has been watching Liz like a hawk these last few days we've all been together. _First_ in California, _then_ the drive back here. She's so _jumpy_ when he's in the room.."

"I know, that's _why_ I had us all meet tonight." A voice said from behind them.

The two men turned to looked at Kyle, surprised he snuck up on them, _and_ at his statement.

"Hey Kyle, have a seat. So what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Well, what I know is via Tess and Isabel and Iz had to _dreamwalk_ Liz to get anything out of her." He began, then held his hand up before Alex and Michael could voice their questions. "They didn't want to worry us before hand, in case nothing was up."

"Makes sense." Michael said softly.

"Yeah well, from what Iz saw, Max is _insanely_ jealous and is driving Liz nuts because of it. I guess some guy in her classes back at Harvard had a thing for Liz, and he started leaving her presents. Liz didn't say anything about it, because she had talked to him about it and gave the guy his gifts back. Well, the _guy_ didn't seem to understand the word no, and continued. Max found one of the gifts before Liz did and confronted the guy about it, to which he replied that he had been doing this for months.

"Well, something inside Max snapped, you _know_ how terrified he is of losing her and all, and he confronted Liz. She couldn't believe he was acting this way, told him _everything_ and explained her reasoning, and _thought_ Max would let it go. Max didn't and began keeping tabs on her. Liz was going crazy, but she didn't want to lose Max so she quit Harvard, and pretty much _stopped_ having any life outside Max. But, nothing seems to be working, and she's ready to go _nuts_.

"According to Iz, she's _this_ close to a mental breakdown from the stress." He said holding his fingers an inch apart. "_That's_ why we had everyone come back. The girls want to try and bring Liz back out of herself _and_ give Max a clue."

"Ok, sounds like fun." Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah, so what are they going to do?" Michael asked.

"Oh you'll see. All of our girls want to surprise us, they won't even tell _me_ what exactly they are doing." Kyle said with a smile.

"That's just like our girls." Alex said with a laugh.

"What's 'just like our girls'?"

Everyone turned and looked at Max, who stood holding a club soda.

"They went shopping." Michael said smoothly.

"Oh, of course. That is just like them. Hi Kyle."

"Hey Max."

Max sat down and picked up a pretzel. "So, how came you wanted all of us to get together?"

"No reason, just to have a guys night."

"Oh, alright. So what's new?" Max asked

"Oh not much.."Kyle began, then the light dimmed and a voice boomed overhead.


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Maria looked around her at her closest friends in the world. Tess, Isabel, and Liz looked at her with a smile similar to the one she wore. In a few minutes they would be onstage, trying to get some sense through Max's _very_ thick skull.

"Are you sure this looks ok?" Liz asked softly. "Are you sure we don't look, _well_, sluty."

Maria looked around their small group at the outfits they had chosen to wear. She herself had her hair down in the springy curls she loved. And she wore a long red tie-dye skirt and a peasant shirt that she tied in the front to reveal her belly button, and the sun she had tattooed around said belly button five years earlier.

Isabel had her hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head much like she had worn it that first Alien convention after the shooting. She wore black leather pants and a red halter-top, which showed the tattoo she had on her right shoulder blade.

Tess had kept her hair long over the years, and now it reached her knees. It was still curly, but with the help of her "_talented hands_" it was only slightly curly _rather_ than ringlets. She wore a purple tank top and white jeans that just showed her tattoo on her back.

Liz had changed the most of the group mentally and physically, or physically in the last few hours. Her hair, which she had kept long and brown like it was in high school, was now long, to her butt, and _red_ thanks to Isabel and Tess. They had changed it to auburn red and added some curl to it. Luckily, _only_ Amy and Jim had seen her before it changed, so there would be no questions from anyone's families or the _town_ for that matter. She wore a black mini-skirt and a sky blue halter-top that ended just above her ribs, much the same length of the top that Jasmine wore in the movie "Aladdin". Her tattoo showed up great with the black skirt, which they all knew would drive Max nuts, at least the three of them _not_ in Liz's shoes.

Maria looked at her oldest friend in the group, then looked up at Tess and Isabel. All at once, the three girls exclaimed. "_No_!"

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker, we do _not_ look sluty, and you look _absolutely_ fabulous." Maria said forcefully, trying to get Liz to realize the truth.

"Yeah, _kick_ my brother out of your head. He's a _jerk_." Isabel said.

Liz smiled, "Okay, you're right. I still _can't_ believe you dream walked me." she said shaking her head, " But I love you for it.

"Thanks. _Now_, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go."


	5. Singing

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE NOW REACHED THAT TIME OF THE DAY WHEN WE HAVE OUR OPEN MIKE. OUR FIRST GROUP IS FOUR FRIENDS WHO WANT TO LET THE MEN IN THEIR LIFE KNOW THAT THEY LOVE THEM, BUT THEY SHOULDN'T BE STUPID ABOUT THEIR GIRLS."

Four spotlights focused on the stage, where four women stood with their backs to the crowd. Suddenly the music of Shania Twain's Don't Be Stupid played over the loudspeakers, and the blonde women turned around and began singing.

_You're so complicated you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and out a little trust in me  
And you'll see_

Michael stared in shock when Maria first started singing, the smiled as he realized what the girls were doing. He had heard the song plenty of times to know where this was going.

The other three girls turned around, and each of the boys stared at their significant others while Maria sang. Kyle, Alex, and Michael smiled when they saw their girls in the outfits they had chosen to wear, unlike Max who frowned. The three boys looked at each other after seeing Max's expression.

Alex leaned towards Kyle and Michael, "God, he's _losing_ it. Liz looks great, and she's _actually_ smiling. Then _again_, she isn't looking at us so.." He whispered.

"I know. _Hopefully_ it will work." Kyle whispered.

Liz looked at the crowd as she, Isabel, and Tess joined Maria on the chorus. She hadn't seen Max yet, which was probably a good thing.

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax _

_Don't be stupid you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need you  
Don't be absurd you know I want you  
Don't be impossible _

Tess smiled as she began to sing her part. She had found the guys in the crowd, and after seeing Max's expression, which she wanted to kill him for, she found Kyle and knew he was loving this.

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid you know I love you  
_

Isabel smiled when she found Alex in the crowd. She winked as she started her part. He laughed and she mentally shook her head. She loved him with all her heart, and couldn't believe they would be married within a year and a half, and parents. She had a vision that showed their first child, a boy with his father's features, and her blue eyes, and her "special talents". He was going to be a '_surprise_' six months after their wedding. She smiled wondering if she should tell him now or let him wait.

_Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail  
_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax Alex_

Everyone joined her for the next chorus, and watched their men.

_Don't be stupid you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need you  
Don't be absurd you know I want you  
Don't be impossible_

Liz looked at Max as she began singing her solo in the song, he was furious, and she knew it. But, as she watched him, she realized she didn't care anymore. If this didn't work, she knew that was it. She deserved better. She'd get the gangs help and move somewhere, maybe out to California, but to the northern part, she knew she'd need the time and space to find herself.

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid you know I love you  
_

_Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail  
_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax Max_

Maria smiled, she was so proud of her chica for being able to do this.

_Don't be stupid- my baby_

Everyone joined Maria once more to finish the song.

_Don't be stupid you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous you know I need you  
Don't be absurd you know I want you  
Don't be impossible _

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid you know I love you_

_Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax Max_

The women waited for the music to end then gave small curtsies, the entire place broke out in applause, led by one small table in the back, or at least three of the table's occupants. The other one sat looking at the stage as the four women walked off stage.


	6. Time Passes

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since that night at the bar. Max never said a word after that night, in fact, he left the next day, _claiming_ he had gotten called in to work. At _least_ that's what he told his parents.

Liz had sat on the porch and watched him drive away. Everyone else stood at various windows of Kyle and Tess' house watching. By then, they had _all_ been pissed. The next morning Liz asked them for their help, and they had _immediately_ volunteered. She, Isabel, and Alex had gone to northern California to find a house. Maria, Michael, Tess, and Kyle had gone to Boston. Maria and Tess went to work packing Liz up, with Michael there to make sure they didn't go after Max. But, he_ wasn't_ able to stop Kyle from going after Max.

Kyle went to Max's house and told him exactly what everyone thought of him, _including_ Isabel. Max stood there and took it, and, when he asked what Kyle was doing in Boston, Kyle told him the truth. Max's expression never changed when he heard that Liz was moving. Max _only_ reacted when Kyle said that Max would never know where she went. _Then_ he started yelling, and Kyle realized Max had _truly_ lost it. As Kyle left Max's apartment, he hoped for _everyone's_ sake that Max would come to his senses and be able to get Liz back, and the life they were _meant _to share. Because, without Liz, Max was nothing.

Liz had moved to a city between Sacramento and San Francisco, called Suisun. She worked at Armijo high school in the next town over. No one ever told Max where she was, not even the families. The first time they had seen each other was at Isabel and Alex's wedding six months earlier. Max _never_ said a word to her, and he left early when the song the girls had sung was played. After that day, even the _families_ started to get angry, not _only_ had Max hurt Liz terribly, but _also_ he hurt his sister by leaving her wedding twenty minutes into the reception.

_Now_, everyone was back in Roswell. Isabel's first child was due, and Liz was going to deliver the baby. Iz and Alex had taken time off and went up north to be with Liz after Iz "_found out_" she was pregnant. The two women had become inseparable, and Isabel and Alex were in the process of moving to Suisun, to the house next to Liz in fact. Michael and Maria were also thinking of moving to the area, though they didn't tell anyone of their plans.

Kyle and Tess had moved to Suisun not long after Liz. Tess had fallen _completely_ in love with the area, and _actually_ lived two streets away from Liz. The only one who had not been in much contact with the group had been Max. He had called about once a year to Iz and Michael, but he _never_ called Kyle or Tess, not even when their _children_ were born two month earlier. Tess had _triplets_, two boys and their baby sister. The boys looked a lot like Kyle, except for their blue eyes which all three had, and the girl was the _spitting_ image of Tess.

Max had stayed in Boston, and had finished Medical School. No one knew much as to _how_ he was doing, except for those once a year calls, which lasted no more than ten minutes, _all_ information came from his mom. They didn't even know if he was going to come see his first nephew.


	7. The New Arrival

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Push Isabel!" Liz said for what seemed the hundredth time.

Isabel had been in labor for twelve hours, and Liz was just as tired as Isabel. Alex had been forced to leave a few minutes earlier so Tess could heal his hand, again. Kyle was in with them now, Michael had been in earlier, but after three _painful_ hand incidents, he decided he was more useful out in the living room with the others than he was in here. Tess and Maria had been kept busy with helping Liz and taking care of the boys every time Iz broke one of their hands. Sheriff Valenti had _wisely_ stayed out of the way, and Amy was flitting back and forth between rooms.

"God Liz, _how_ much longer?" Alex asked walking up behind her.

"I don't know. How's the hand?"

"Better, how is she?"

"I'm tired, but I'm fine. _Liz _will say the same thing."

"I know Belle, but I want to hear Liz say it." Alex said with a smile.

"She's tired, but fine." Liz said with a smile. "Isabel, _push_."

Alex watched as his wife continued to fight to bring their first child into the world. It seemed like only yesterday that he'd learned the truth about her, their first date, and the first prom. _Then_ their wedding was amazing, _except_ for Max's attitude. And _now_ she was about to have their first child. _Luckily_ Liz had gotten her midwifery certificate as soon as Tess knew she was pregnant, _just_ in case there would have been any questions at the hospital.

"Alex, don't just _stand_ there. Go get Maria for me." Liz said softly, and he turned and ran out of the room.

"Ok Iz, we're almost there." Liz said softly.

"Chica, what's up?" Maria asked as she walked in.

"Go get the warm towels. We're going to need them soon." Liz said softly, and Maria ran out of the room.

As she entered the living room, Maria saw all the worried occupants in the room. "It's almost time." Maria said as she gathered the towels and Tess, then ran back in the room. Alex looked at the other guys and they all sat back down to wait patiently once more. Within moments, they heard the sound of a newborn cry, and Alex smiled, his first real smile of the night.

"Congratulations Alex." Valenti said as he stood up. The others offered their congratulations, then the door opened and Tess walked out with a bundle of towels.

"Would you like to meet your son Alex?" she asked softly, and Alex walked over.

"He's perfect." He murmured as Tess put the baby in his arms.

"_Tess_!" Maria called from the door, "Get in here."

Tess turned on her heels and rushed into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alex, why don't you sit down." Valenti said softly, something wasn't right, he knew it immediately.

Minutes passed with no sound except for the drip in the sink that Maria hadn't turned off completely, until Michael got sick of it and turned it off. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Kyle got up and left the room, moments later he returned trailing Max who was as white as a sheet. "Where is she?" Max asked, his voice devoid of emotion."

"They're in the bedroom, why?" Alex asked, but never got an answer as Max rushed into the next room.

"Ok, _that_ was weird." Michael said softly.

"I know." Alex said as he stood up as carefully as he could, "Kyle can you take him, I'm going to see what's going on." He continued as he handed Kyle his son, then turned towards the bedroom. Just as he reached the door it opened and Liz walked out.

"Sit down Alex." She said wearily. "_Everything's_ ok, Max took care of it. Iz is fine, and wants to see you as soon as she gets cleaned up."

"Liz, what happened." He asked softly.

"She'll explain Alex, right now I can't, my brain is too shot. I'm sorry." She replied as she started to sway.

"_Liz_?" Alex asked before reaching out to grab her as she fainted.


	8. What Happened?

A/N In the story I have someone clearing their throat, it is written as "Ahum", I don't know if it's spelt right, if anyone knows, can you let me know? Thx Carebear19

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Two hours after Max had arrived everyone sat around waiting for Liz to wake up.

"I dont understand, what _happened_ Max?" Kyle asked looking at Liz once more.

"Max?" Maria asked softly

"Maxwell, _earth_ to Maxwell." Michael said shaking his head, "_Where_ the heck is he?"

"Who knows." Alex muttered.

"Does Iz know what happened?" Michael asked turning towards Alex.

"No, the last thing she remembers was when the baby was born."

"Hmm, Tess?"

"I don't remember anything either, after I came back in Liz grabbed my hand suddenly, _then_ I blacked out."

"Strange, _very_ strange."

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes after Michael's statement, everyone looking at Liz wondering what had happened after Isabel had the baby.

"That's it!" Maria said standing up and walking over to Max, the look on her face said she was ready to kill. "Maxwell Phillip Evens" she began leaning against the chair with her arms on the armrest, pinning him down and effectively getting his attention. "So _help_ me if you _don't_ tell me what _happened_ to my best friend you'll regret it as _long_ as you live. Powers or not so _help me_ Max!"

Max looked at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing on it's own accord reminding Maria of a goldfish.

"Maria, let him go." a soft voice said pulling Maria from her anger.

"Liz?" she began turning around.

Liz smiled slightly, grimacing as the pain shot through her. "It's ok Maria." she said softly, wishing her voice sounded stronger.

"Like _hell_ you are." Maria said placing both her hands on her hips. "_What_ did he do now?"

"Nothing."

"_Bull_..." Maria began before Michael clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Maria, why don't we sit down and let Liz explain what happened for everyone?"

Maria rolled her eyes, sent a death glare at Max, then sat down with Michael.

"Liz, what happened?"

"Iz? What are you doing out of bed?" Liz asked in shock.

"I feel fine Liz, in fact I feel _better_ than I have for nine months." /-/ You on the other hand /-/she thought to herself. What happened in there, she's so pale and her voice is so.. so gone.

"I'm fine Iz, _really_."

"Yeah right Liz." Kyle replied finally giving up on remaining silent. "You _look_ like death warmed over."

Liz laughed slightly only to bagin coughing.

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker, you tell us what the _hell_ happened in their right now or else... or else I'll... _tear up_ your journal."

"Maria."

"No Liz, _what _happened?" Maria replied as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"She's dying."


	9. Why

Thanks to all who reviewed 

Kirstills, krista, cordychase

Here's the next part, and the answer :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"What the hell do you _mean_ she's dying?" Maria exploaded "You're _freaking_ Max Evens _king _of a whole nation, and you are telling me that she's _dying_!" Maria continued as she lunged at him, her hands wrapping around his throat.

"Maria let go of him." Liz said watching as Maria banged Max's head against the chair once for every word she had just said.

Maria growled but let him go and stepped back from his chair shaking her head in disgust. The others looked at her realizing that they definatly did _not_ want to be on the other side of her anger again. Even _Michael_ gulped.

Max sat in the chair rubbing his neck and scowling at Maria.

"Oh _stop it_ Max." Iz said from where she sat on Alex's lap. "Be glad the _rest of us_ didn't help. Incase you haven't noticed, you haven't _exactly_ been on any of our good lists for _awhile_."

"Everyone _stop_. Alright, let's not dig up the past. _Nothing_ can change it. As to _why_ I'm dying. I have hepatitis C."

"Oh my..." Maria said trailing off in shock.

"Liz, why don't you start at the beginning." Tess said slowly, still trying to grasp what was going on.

Taking a breath Liz closed her eyes and began. "It all started after we went to Boston. I wasn't feeling well occasionally but I wrote it off. I think I didn't experience anything right away because I was different after Max changed me. After everything happened in Boston I was even _more_ leery of telling Max about it with the way he had been acting _so _I stayed quiet. I even managed to keep him from seeing any of it in my mind." she smiled softly as if remembering.

"No easy task let me tell you. _Anyways_ after I moved to California I _finally_ went to see a doctor. She was shocked when she saw me and we figured out _what_ it was. Even _more_ shocked that I had had the disease for so long and had _not_ kelled over without the proper medication. _Immediatly_ I was put on medication, and have been doing as well as I could _considering_ I've had the disease so long."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maria asked softly.

Liz opened her eyes and shrugged softly.

"So why can't Max do anything. I would try, but I was _never_ as good at it as him." Tess said softly.

"And how did you get it?" Alex asked quickly

Liz smirked, "The tattoo."

"Oh lord, could the rest of us..." Maria trailed off.

"No, I already checked."

"Oh, ok." Maria replied relieved but still worried for her friend.

"You never did explain _how_ he knew to be here, or_ what_ happened in there." Kyle said softly nodding towards what had been the birth room.

"Oh, well Iz stopped breathing, then her heart stopped too."

Alex's eyes grew three times there normal size and he pulled Iz closer.

"What happened, I don't even remember that." Tess said softly, trying to remember.

"You weren't awake very long after Iz stopped breathing. There's something I kinda haven't told you guys..." Liz said sheepishly.

"What?" Michael asked

"Well, after Iz stopped breathing Tess tried to revive her with her powers, but she wasn't strong enough so I helped."

"Ummm chica, what do you mean 'you helped'?" Maria asked.

"I ummm, I grabbed Tess and Isabel's hands and connected to them. Then I just... well, restarted her heart." she trailed off

"Oh dear lord. You have powers." Tess said in shock.

Liz smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I found out around the time I found out I was dying. I was pissed and _accidently_ blew up the chicken I was eating. I didn't know what you guys would think."

"Oh Liz, you _know_ we would have been ok with it." Isabel said softly

"Umm Liz, I have a question." Alex began drawing everyone's attention. He was looking at the ground and by the tone in his voice it was something he didn't want to ask. "Hep C is tranferable via blood.You just _delievered_ Iz's baby..."

"Oh Alex _don't_ worry." Liz said quickly immediatly realizing what he was worried about. "One of my, well _gifts_, is a shield like Max use to do, I created one around me before anything started. If I had lost _any_ blood in any way, it would never have reached either of them. I made sure of that."

Alex relaxed visably. "Thanks Liz." he said with a smile. Everyone looked at her with new eyes as they realized what she had to go through everyday.

"You also never answered why Max can't help you."

"I can answer that." Max said from his chair and everyone looked towards him, finding him glaring at Liz. "She won't _let_ me."

"I told you once Max, " Liz said standing up her voice dangerously low. The others looked at her to find her glaring at him as well, her eyes flashing in anger. "I will _never_ let you connect with me again. And if you so _much_ as try so help me you'll be _waiting_ for me on the other side."

Everyone looked at her in shock. She _meant_ it, whe would really kill him to keep him out of her mind. Not that any of them _blamed_ her after the hell Max put her through.

"_Dammit_ Liz. You are _so_ stubborn, do you_ really_ want to die just to keep me out of your mind." he yelled, standing up as well.

"Yes." she replied before turning and walking out the front door. They all stared after her in shock listening as a car started and drove away.

Then Maria started to cry.


	10. Liz's Thoughts

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I had this flash of insight, I know everyone is wondering why Liz is being so insistant to keep Max away from her. So hopefully this will help explain a little.

Not sure when I will get the next part up, I have an idea and will try to get it typed up soon. On top of the writer's block and all that, now I am moving again within the month and have to get everything packed and such. But I will try to keep this going now that I have started again.

Also, not sure if anyone is reading my profile, but if not, I have started a mailing list so people can be notified when I update. If you would like to be on it, let me know. Send me an e-mail, or just tell me in your review and give me your e-mail address.

Well, I think I spent long enough on this.

Also, I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowlings does) nor do I own Bob Ross or PBS. They belong to themselves I believe.

Anyway, on with the story

Carebear

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Liz sighed softly as she sat down in her favorite chair. It had been a week since Alex Jr. had been born, or Lex as she thought of him. He had no hair when he was born, and had reminded her of Lex Luther from Superman immediately. No one else had caught on to the nickname when they had called looking for her. She smiled as she thought of what Alex would think of it. 

She sighed again as she thought of her best friend. After she had left when she told Max she would rather die than have him heal her, she hadn't wanted to face anyone with them knowing she was sick. So she had come back. Another one of those fun '_gifts_' Max had given her. She smirked as she thought of powers she had that they didn't, such as being able to... _well_, the closest way she could describe it was to apparate, the thing in those Harry Potter books. She could think of home, and be there seconds later, one of her favorite gifts. Which came in handy when she wasn't feeling very well.

She knew she had shocked the hell out them when she admitted she had powers, _of course_ she hadn't told them _all_ her powers. Besides being able to 'apparate' for lack of a better term, heal, create a shield, and blow things up, as her poor dinner had learned. She could also dreamwalk to a small existent, and could mindwarp to an even smaller existent. But her favorite power was being able to control various inanament objects at once and make then do things. Wash dishes without being in the room, vacume, cook, and paint. She had taken up painting after watching Bob Ross on PBS. It helped her relax, and that was something she certainly needed with trying to find a cure for Hep C.

She sighed once more as she thought about the work waiting for her up in one of the spare bedrooms. She _still_ hadn't found the right vaccine.

"And I'm running out of time." she spoke to the room.

The collapse in Roswell proved that she was running out of time. She should have been able to heal Iz with Tess' help with _no_ problem. _Yes_ Tess would have probably still passed out, as her body wasn't prepared for the connection, but _she_ shouldn't have. But she couldn't, all she had been able to do was restart Isabel's heart, _Max_ had to do the rest.

She stood up as she thought of Max. She didn't want to think about him, not now. It _hurt_ too much to think about him and what they once had, what they had lost because he couldn't get over his jealousy. He _should_ have been able to trust her, he _should_ have known better after everything they had been through as teenagers.

But he _hadn't_ been able to. He _couldn't_ trust her when she promised her heart to him. She had only kept _one_ thing from him during the years in Boston, her _illness_. But that had only been because he had been acting as he was. She had _even_ told him the truth about her and Kyle. She had wanted him to know that she was waiting for him, for their _wedding night_. Luckily, they had never broken that promise, or he _too_ could be in this position, fighting death everyday.

Even their battle against Kivar hadn't been as hard as dying like this. _Everyday_ she felt the lack of his presence, like a part of _her_ was missing. But the things he had done... She couldn't risk it again, she couldn't _risk_ trusting her heart to him again. She couldn't handle it being broken again. She was just _now_ starting to get it pieced back together.

That's why she wouldn't let him help. If he got back into her mind, he would know that she longed for him. And she _couldn't_ allow that, because then he would want to get back together, and she just _could not_ risk that.

Shaking her head she shook herself out of those thoughts before she opened the floodgates even more. She had everything carefully locked away, and was _not_ about to let it get to her. She couldn't handle letting herself remember everything, she needed to keep her mind focused, and her heart in it's carefully created shield.

Out of nowhere she felt the familiar tingles. Without thinking she reached out and grabbed the mantle as her knees gave out and wave after wave of dizziness swept over her.

Not now. She didn't have time for this. But her body disagreed with her, and she mentally sighed in regret as the darkness overtook her, the ever more common darkness.


End file.
